Teal Seawood
The Seawood Sisters In the beginning... Teal Seawood is a Metamorphmagus witch. Teal and her sisters Nyxie and Romy are triplets. The girls were born on the shore of an inhabited island in Loch Broom to Murdoch Taggart, and Alice Rebecca Willoughby, a couple of teenagers from Ullapool. As infants the sisters were left with, a better word being found by a woman from a local care home. They were drifting along the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, floating on sea wood along the Summer Isles. They were spotted, and subsequently named Romy, Nyxie, and Teal by the women of the Muggle Care Home near where they had been found. They are the Seawood sisters. Teal's precise date of birth, and blood status remains unknown to her. Of the three Seawood sisters Teal is biologically the youngest, and Nyxie is the eldest. Teal, Nyxie, and Romy learned how to "switching" very early. They used their metamorphic abilities as little girls making themselves younger than they actually are for approximately four years. Romy convinced her sisters that people wanted cute blonde girls. Romy was the first to go blonde, followed by Nyxie and very reluctantly by Teal. It was the start of their separate adoptions, and the culmination of the Seawood Wolf-pack. She was adopted without her sisters approximately thirty times from the age of three until the age of seven, in seawood year's that's closer to eleven than it is to five. Teal, and her sisters would always find their way back to their orphanage, they were always reunited with one another. That was until Teal was taken away for eight months. She had a nice family that loved her very, very much, they were willing to work through all of the "problems" that would usually get her sent back. Teal was trapped with a family that wanted her. Muggle law enforcement was required to intervene, and after speaking with a psychologist Teal was again reunited with her sister. Within sixteen weeks they were adopted by an modern Pure-Blood couple. During the celebration of what the family deemed the girls 11th birthday, a Hogwarts staff member arrived, he explained that the girls were magical children, and eligible to attend Hogwarts. They had been experimenting with magic for the last four years or so, the girls each took a liking to Potions very early on. Romy and Teal were overjoyed with this news of Hogwarts, while Nyxie's brand of enthusiasm was well below expectations. Upon arrival, all three sisters were sorted into Hufflepuff. They have personalities that differ in very, very distinct ways, and may have been better suited in other houses. The desire to be close landed them together. Graduates of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Alumnae to be exact. The girls each took their own path in life. Romy, unbeknownst to her sisters was highly influenced by, and greatly admired what she knew of both the untouchable Rebekka Kaiser, and the ever mysterious Shadow. Nyxie, as predictable as ever, made a place for herself in her beloved world of creatures. Teal, following her idols Genevieve Bellefleur and Estella Tyrrell offered her skills to the Ministry. Teal was successful in her endeavor and was employed by both Minister Smith and Minister Tyrrell. She was placed in the Department of Magical Transportation as the Head of the Floo Network Authority. She had taken the job with ulterior motives, yet she still took pride in the opportunity that was given to her. Nyxie was successful as well, she worked as an Animal Health Advisor. Romy, as desired, kept her whereabouts mostly unknown, refusing to keep in contact with her sisters who rarely saw or spoke to her in-person since graduation. Teal saw Romy once after graduation before she embarked on her tour of the globe utilizing her "voluntary resignation" from the Ministry. Picking up the clues left from one sister to another Teal went in search of little Romy. She succeeded in learning to speak four different languages while living temporarily in over seven different locations all across the world, from their old home in Canada to the last place Teal saw Romy alive, in the Netherlands. Romy was steadily becoming a threat, not only to herself but to her sisters as well. Her destructive nature was fine when it only involved the three of them, their wolf pack. When Romy's antics began to harm any sort of life Teal could have with Benjamin it became a complication. Teal does not like complications unless they can be solved. Getting Nyxie involved in her shenanigans was bad enough, finding out Romy had been impersonating her at the Ministry was the last straw. It was finally time someone told Romy that she needed to be responsible for the mess she was making before it was too late to clean it up. Teal made it her mission to save or to stop Romy. She wants to believe that she did. Family RoseMarie (or Rose) and Hayden are the only mother and father the girls have ever had. Fully aware that Rose and Hayden are not their biological parents since the seven years of their lives spent as orphans. Only Nyxie and Teal occasionally refer to Rose and Hayden as 'mum and dad' in conversation. RoseMarie Evergreen is a very tenacious and quite free spirited Muggle-born witch, she is very much like both Romy and Teal. Romy and Teal unknowingly took away from Rose the willingness to speak their minds and do as they want, when they want. As well as the stubborn determination that coincides with tenacious behaviour. Hayden Werner the loyal, and the very intellectual Muggle Professor and part-Veela Wizard, he is laid back and cautious. He is very much like both Nyxie and Teal, being on the more reserved side and a deep thinker. Nyxie was often at his side, along with Teal on the other falling asleep to his reading of sonnets or lectures. Nyxie and Romy are Teal's sisters, the girls are triplets who have a bad habit of impersonating one another, too perfectly. Teal is much closer to her sister Nyxie than she is to her sister Romy. Teal worries more for her than she ever does for Nyxie, driving a wedge between the three of them. Nyxie Seawood is technically the eldest sister, before both Romy, and then Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Nyx' mellow stance comes from the fact that she doesn't like other people, she loves animals and her sisters, sometimes in that order. Nyxie is much closer to Teal than Romy is. Romy Seawood is technically the middle sister, she was born between Nyxie, and then Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Romy's wildness comes from the fact that she never got the attention she wanted, except from Nyxie. She was always looked over, forgotten. Romy is seen as they youngest because she is reckless and immature. :Romy is believed to have perished in the Netherlands in a senselessly violent and tragic road death. |} Background Personality Chronologically the youngest of the Seawood triplets, taking over the role as eldest she is mature, very elegant, ladylike and soft spoken. Don't let her displays of femininity fool you, she rules with an iron fist, and likes to call the shots very much like a tyrant, as Romy has called her many, many times before. Teal usually prefers things her way or no way at all, coming from a set of three she is also very highly capable of compromise, and she knows that it is often the very best of options. She is intelligent, perceptive, manipulative, confident, and ruthless. Teal "grew up" as soon as her sisters needed her to. - Teal ending and/or settling an argument between Nyxie and Romy. Appearance Possessions Yellow_diamond_flower_earrings.jpg|Teal's Earrings Teal_Wardrobe.png|Teal's Muggle clothing |} Abilities Seawood wolfpack.jpg|Romy, Nyxie and Teal's Patronus Potions/Defense Against the Dark Arts/Wandlore - Teal is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. She is also the best at brewing creating the most potent brews simply because she knows the recipes by heart. She is far more skilled in DAtDA than either of her sisters ever were. Being the most protective of the three, and stealing the role of eldest sister Teal was the only one not surprised by this. Spell List Relationships Personal Whereabouts :Reading books at Flourish and Blotts :Searching for memories in the Old Forest :Thinking and writing alone at Nyxie's Apartment Category:Character